Inside the Pokemon's mind
by JarvisTK64
Summary: Well, this is my first story, I hope you guys like it. I'm putting it T because I don't understand how you guys rate it. If you think it deserves a different rating, tell me. I'm new at this... Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapters 1 to 16

"Cmon Diant! You're getting behind!" Jarvis the Luxio told his best friend, Diant the Poochyena. "Hey, you run too fast!" Diant laughed as he ran to Jarvis. The trainer (Kady) smiled as she watches her Pokemon play. "Let's go you 2. The next gym is close by." Kady told Diant and Jarvis. The 2 Pokemon walked along their trainer. "Umm, Kady?" Asked Diant, "When will we find another Pokemon to join our team?" Kady smiled and said, "Soon little one. Soon." "Don't call me little." Diant mumbled under his breath. Kady only has Jarvis and Diant on her team. She found the 2 injured, so she took care of them. Kady is from nimbassa city, but she traveled to Johto to visit her cousin. So she decided to take on the gyms. "Look!" Shouted Jarvis, "The next gym! Let's go face it!" Determined, the team went on to face the next gym.

Chapter 2

4 days after the last chapter, with another gym badge, the team hits the road again. "And so I told the quilava: Sir, that's a razz berry!" Joked Jarvis. "Oh no..." Diant recognized, "Its them." A trainer named: Vago and his 2 pokemon: Wesley the Unbreon and Kim the Purloin walked torwards Kady and her Pokemon. "We meet again Kady." Vago greeted. "And again, and again, and again. Seriously Vago! Stop following me. I told you once and I told you a million times: I won't date you!" Kady scolded Vago. Vago is Kady's rival. Like all trainers, they battle often. Jarvis and Diant growled at Kim and Wesley and vise versa. "Oh, how nice of you to think of me... But, I'm not here for that." Vago told Kady. "I want a rematch."

Chapter 3

"Ya hear that?" Shouted Wesley, "I'ma beat you up!" Jarvis laughed and responded, "Oh please, you lose to me every time! Why can't your trainer learn?!" Diant placed his paw on Jarvis' shoulder. "Calm down. Let's just win this and get this over with." Kady spoke, "Alright Vago, I can't refuse your challenge. It's on!" Vago chose Kim. "You wanna go?" Jarvis asked Diant. "Hmpf. Sure... Kady, choose me." Kady chose Diant. "A cat vs a mutt huh?" Kim taunted. "Speak for yourself you Persian hybrid." Diant taunted back. That got Kim annoyed. "Diant! Use Shadow Ball!" Kady commanded. "I've been waiting to use this move." Diant grinned. Diant focused his power on creating a shadow ball. "Cmon! Kim! Dodge that!" Vago ordered Kim. It was close, but Kim evaded the attack. "Alright Kim, use Dark pulse!" Vago commanded. Kim shot darkness everywhere. Diant took the damage. "Gnh... Its ok Kady. I'm fine." Kim nodded and said, "Ok Diant, Use fire fang!" Diant pierced fire within his fangs. And bit Kim. Kim got burned. "Kim! Use sucker punch!" Kim tried to punch Diant, but she failed. "Alright Diant! Use rock smash!" Kim ordered. With the strength of a sledgehammer, Diant punched Kim without miss. Kim fainted. "Oh no! Kim!" Vago took Kim. "Wesley! Retaliate!" Vago ordered. On that point, Jarvis switched places with Diant and took the damage. "Owch. Ok wanna play rough? Let's play rough!" Jarvis challenged. "Jarvis, use double kick!" Jarvis jumped and landed 2 kicks on Wesley. Wesley fainted. "Wow! Powerful move, but low health man." Jarvis taunted. Vago payed Kady the money and left to the nearest poke center. Kady treated to Jarvis and Diant's wounds. "Good job out there guys!" Kady cheered. "Hey, don't mention it." Jarvis smiled. "Respect Jarvis!" Diant smacked Jarvis on the back of his head. "Because of your effort and since we're near the next town, I'ma buy you both a gift!" Diant looked at Kady happily. "Oh hell yea! Let's go!" Diant rushed ahead. Jarvis chuckled a bit and mumbled, "So much for respect."

Chapter 4

On their way to the next town, the team took a small snack break. Jarvis was munching on some berries he found, until suddenly, he heard a scream! "Hey! Yo Kady!" Jarvis pleaded, "I hear something in trouble!" Jarvis lead the way to the source of the scream. A Mawile was in trouble. The Mawile was being attacked by a Houndour! "Do not interfere Luxio!" The Houndour scowled at Jarvis. "What is your problem man?!" Jarvis yelled at the Houndour. "What did the Mawile do to you?" The Houndour responded, "This Mawile took something from me! And I want it back!" The Mawlie cried (not fake tears). "I already told you! I don't have it!" The Mawile begged. "Fool! I saw you take my everstone away!" The Houndour barked. Diant looked at Kady and asked, "Kady, do you have a spare everstone?" Kady nodded and handed Diant the everstone. "Dark brother Houndour, take my everstone. If you want one that badly. I'm sure this Mawile doesn't have it. Now calm down and leave this to us." The Houndour calmed down and left by thanking Diant. "I don't understand you dark types. Always being so calm." Jarvis complained. Diant quietly laughed and responded, "Houndours are also fire types. Making them easily angered and powerful. But, I don't understand you electric types. Always being so energetic." Jarvis laughed. Kady went to check on the Mawile. The Mawile was injured, but nothing that Kady can't treat. "Hi little Mawile." Kady greeted. The Mawile was surprised. "Yo-you can speak our language?" Kady nodded. "Yeah, it's a little thing I've developed." Jarvis nervously asked the Mawile, "Hey, umm. Are you alright?" The Mawile responded with a smile, "Yes, thanks to you and your friend over there." Jarvis hid his blush. "No, it was mostly his effort. He was the one who heard you." The Mawile hugged Jarvis. Jarvis turned from blue to red in an instant. "Anyways, hehehehehehehe." Jarvis interrupted, "What's your name anyways?" "My- my name?" The Mawile thought for a while. "I don't have a name. I was never given one." Kady smiled and said, "What would your name be then? How about you decide." "I decide my name?" The Mawile seemed confused. "I thought only trainers and parents can do that!" The Mawile asked. Kady nodded and responded, "We do but, I'm not sure where are your parents and you don't seem to have any trainer. So you decide." The Mawile thought for a minute. "I got it! My name is: Blossom! Because of my hair!" Blossom the Mawile excitedly yelled. "Also, since you 3 saved me, can I be in your team?" Kady nodded. "Sure! We do need a new teammate!" So, Blossom the Mawile joined the team. Diant smirked at Jarvis. "... What?" Diant rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing, except that you blushed so hard when Blossom hugged you." Blossom giggled at their conversation. Jarvis got mad at Diant. "Tch, SHUT UP!"

Chapter 5

At night, Kady made a campfire. "Ok, guys!" She ordered, "Go and find some berries. I'll set up the beds." So, Blossom, Jarvis, and Diant traveled together in search for berries. Diant decided to sniff them out. "Umm, excuse me Jarvis?" Blossom asked, "But, can you explain how our trainer is like?" Jarvis responded, "Kady? She's very nice. She does sometimes pushes us to train harder, but it's to get stronger. She rewards us for every winning battle and cares for us whenever we lose. Why do you ask?" Blossom looked away. "My previous trainer was horrible to me..." Blossom replied. Jarvis frowned. With his tail, Jarvis grabbed a berry. "No worries. We will take care of you." Blossom smiled. "Thank you." Blossom thanked. Jarvis immediately started blushing. "Ah, Diant! Wait up!" Jarvis tried to escape the situation. Later on, The 3 Pokémon came back with a lot of berries. "Oh my." Kady noticed. "Looks like we might have leftovers." Diant grabbed a stick and poked a berry in it. Then, he started roasting them in the fire. After eating, the team went to sleep.

Chapter 6

"We've made it!" Kady yelled in relief as they exit the cave. "With potions to spare!" Blossom added. Suddenly, a ruins expert came and asked to battle Kady. Kady agreed to the challenge. The team beat the challenge and got rewarded. So, the team continued on their journey. As they walk to the nearest town, they hear footsteps. It was Vago! "Heh, nice to see you again!" Vago grinned. Kady gave back a serious face. "Vago! Where you following us!?" Kim and Wesley came from behind Vago. "Follow you? Oh no. We took another route... From where you are, it seems you took on the cave." Diant growled as Vago spoke. Blossom asked Kady, "Umm, who are they and what do they want from us?" Kady responded in disgust, "Oh, he is my rival. He doesn't want to leave me alone and always wants to battle me." Blossom seemed confused. "But don't all rivals do that? My old master had a rival just like that... But a girl." Diant responded, "This one is different. Vago has feelings for our friend Kady, but the feelings aren't mutual. They never were. So Vago keeps trying to beat us to win her heart. Even if he does win, I know for a fact that he won't win her heart." Vago noticed Blossom. "Oh so you got another Pokemon too! And from another region. Good, because I don't want this to be an unfair fight." Suddenly a Spinarak crawled to Vago's shoulder. The Spinarak had dark sunglasses. "His name is Aster. What's your new Pokemon's name?" Kady responded, "Her name is Blossom." Blossom bowed in respect. Aster grinned widely. "Hey, who's the hottie in the dress?" (To not feel confused, Kady wears black jeans, so the only one that seems to wear a dress is Blossom.) Blossom got offended and stuck her tongue out at Aster. "Hey! You both aren't even in the same egg group! Stop flirting with her." Jarvis protested. Wesley laughed as he replied to Jarvis, "Oh, but you are fielder." Jarvis blushed but was hidden with his frustration. Diant then, said, "So? I am too. And you both are also. We're all in the same egg group except for Aster. Also, 'fielder'? Was that supposed to be an insult? If it is, then you also insulted all of us, with the exception of Aster... Unless he also find that offensive." Aster shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind." Aster commented. Vago kept talking to Kady. "Yo Kady! I challenge you to a battle!" Kady sighed. "Its not like I have a choice." (In which she really doesn't.) "Go Diant!" Kady sent Diant first into battle. Vago laughed. "What's so funny?" Kady asked, confused. In which Vago replied, "I knew you will send him first. Go! Aster!" Aster jumped off from Vago's shoulder and facing Diant. Diant panicked internally, thinking he would lose to a bug-type. "This is a problem." Diant told Kady.

Chapter 8

Aster removed his sunglasses and placed them in his abdomen, revealing his dark blue eyes. "You're a dark type aren'tcha?" Aster told Diant, "This will be easy." Diant replied, "Don't underestimate me Aster. I'm more than what you think." "Aster! Leech his life out!" Vago commanded. Aster jumped onto Diant and sucked his life. Diant managed to shake off Aster before it becomes critical. Diant tried hard to stay standing. Kady healed Diant with a potion. "Now! Poison sting!" Vago told Aster. Aster shot poison at Diant. But Diant managed to evade the attack. "Diant! Use that new move of yours!" Diant hardened his tail into steel and sliced Aster. Aster licked his fangs. "Aster, throw a sludge bomb!" Aster created a poisonous ball and threw it at Diant. Diant avoided the impact but the ball exploded. Diant was badly poisoned. Without command, Diant fired up his fangs and bit Aster. "Diant! What are you doing?!" Kady panicked. Diant released a raging fire pillar from his fangs. Causing Aster to faint. The poison took over Diant, causing him to faint too. "Kady! What was that for?" Vago yelled at Kady. Kady still panicking, grabbed Diant. "I don't know! Let's get them to the Poke center NOW!" Vago grabbed Aster. "You're right. This got waaay out of hand. Let's go!"

Chapter 9

Kady and Vago ran at full speed to the nearest town. Jarvis, Kim, Wesley, and Blossom took down all the wild Pokemon that got in the way to make a clear path to the town, apologizing during the fights. Diant and Aster were in critical condition. Heavily breathing and out cold. (Except for Aster who was still burning, but you get the point.) When they arrived at the poke center, the nurses rushed to Diant and Aster's aid. Kady and Vago sat on the waiting seats. "Your Diant and your Aster is in critical condition. Our poke healing station can't heal them." A nurse gave news to Kady and Vago. "Luckily, we managed to keep them stabilized manually. You can see them tommorow." In unison, Kady and Vago sighed in relief. "Thank you nurse." Kady and Vago thanked the nurse. The Pokemons stayed at the poke center's new (and experimental) Pokemon Playground (oddly named Pokeplay.) The rivals left the poke center and went to get a hotel room. Meanwhile, at the Pokeplay, Jarvis, Blossom, Kim, and Wesley sat together quietly, watching the other Pokemon ummm... Play. "This new Pokeplay is amazing!" A scientist told the other nurses. "Yes it is, the Pokeplay releases stress while Pokemon socialize and have fun!" Another nurse explained to the scientists. Then, a scientist noticed the group of Pokemon sitting quietly. "What about those Pokemon?" The scientist told the nurses. A nurse recognized the Pokemon group. "Oh them? Those Pokemon came with the owners of patient 253 and 258." Another scientist remembers the patients. "Ah. The Poochyena and the Spinarak. Yes. It's a tragedy. Every other Pokemon are happy. So maybe they'll cheer them up. This Pokeplay is experimental. Let's watch what happens." The head scientist came as he heard the conversation. "Yes, if this works, I'll send a message to the international Pokemon team and send them the idea." A Totodile, a Cyndaquil, and a Chikorita walked up to Kady and Vago's Pokemon. "What's wrong guys?" The Chikorita asked the group. Kim responded, "Our friend, a Spinarak-" "And our friend, a Poochyena," Added Jarvis. "-Are severely injured." The Totodile recognized the Pokemon. "Oh, hey! You're guys are the one everyone's talking about! The Fire-Poison incident!" The Pokemon seemed interested. Wesley asked the 3 Pokemon, "What's the rumor? Why are they talking about us?" The Cyndaquil told the poem on group, "A friend of mine told me that the sludge bomb was too big of an explosion to be a regular sludge bomb. And another friend saw the fight and said that the could feel the heat from where he was." Jarvis realized. "Now that you mention it, it was scorching. That was hotter than any other fire fang he did. In fact, that pillar of fire was extraordinary!" "I never seen a sludge bomb explosion. How big should it be?" Asked Wesley. The Cyndaquil pointed at a pool. "Around 3/4ths of that pool" The cyndaquil said. "You said that you are friends with the 2 Pokemon right?" The Chikorita asked. The Pokemon group nodded. The 3 Pokemon called the other pokemon to come. Suddenly, all of the Pokemon surrounded the group. All of the scientist and nurses that were watching were surprised. The head scientist left the room.

Chapter 10

"Well, this is taking longer than I thought." A nurse complained as she tended to Aster. Kady and Vago and their Pokemon came to see Diant and Aster. "Good news!" The nurse told the trainers, "Your Pokemon are stabilized and will be ready tonight." The trainers sighed in relief. Then, the nurse left and told the trainers that their Pokemon are awake. Kady rushed to see Diant. "Hi Diant!" Kady greeted Diant. "H-h...Hi Master Viridia." Kady smiled. "You haven't called me that since we've met." Diant looked at Kady confused. "What do you mean Master Viridia? We've only met 3 days ago." Kady was in shock. "What? I mean... What do you remember?" "I remember you saving me and my friend Jarvis from starvation... Where am I?" "Hey are you alright?" Jarvis asked Diant. "Oh, hi Jarvis. Did you get the tickets?" Jarvis looked at Diant confused. "What do you mean? The only time I got tickets was when I... Oh no." Diant stared at Jarvis seriously. "Jarvis. Did you... Get the tickets?" "Oh no no no no no. Diant!" "Jarvis! Master Viridia told you to get those plane tickets!" "I did! But I'm panicking for a different reason!" "Well then! What is it!" "You lost your memory!" "...What?" "Ok, do you remember her?" Diant looked at Blossom. He smiled and said, "Parton my rudeness malady. I am Diant. And you are?" Blossom panicked too. "Ohmygosh! He did lose his memory!" Blossom told Jarvis. Diant looked at Kady. "Master Viridia? What does Jarvis mean? Did I lose my memory?" Kady sighed and said, "It seems like you did. And skip the formalities. I'm not use to it." Diant nodded. "I'm sorry Viridia." Kady smiled. "Just call me Kady." Diant smiled back. "Alright Kady." Just then, Aster regained consciousness. "Ugh. My head... MY SUNGLASSES!" Aster checked his abdomen. Surprisingly, the sunglasses were intact. Aster sighed in relief. Then, he noticed Diant. Aster was enraged and tackled Diant. "YOU! I OTTA SUCK THE LIFE OUTA YOU COMPLETELY!" Vago got ahold of Aster. "Calm down Aster!" Wesley yelled at Aster. Diant told Aster. "Mr. Spinarak, why are you mad? I even gave you extra change!" Aster looked at Diant completely confused. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" "So, you're not that Spinarak?" Aster was still confused. "Don't get any ideas, but he has amnesia." Blossom told Aster.

Chapter 11

Blossom, Jarvis, and Kim explained to Aster what happened to Diant. "I knew that pillar of fire didn't seem normal!" Aster realized. "Is that what happened to me, mast- I mean Kady?" Diant asked concerned. Kady nodded. "Well, I don't know what any of you Pokemon are saying but, the good news is, you guys will go back to normal tonight!" Vago cheered. "They're talking about how Diant lost his memory." Kady told Vago. "Diant lost his memory?" Vago looked at Kady confused. When night came, Kady and Vago took back their Pokemon. "Thank you for waiting. We hope you come back soon." The nurse bowed at the trainers. Both trainers bowed back and left the poke-center. "Hey, I'm checking out that route. We'll finish our battle another time." Vago informed Kady and left with a goodbye. "Kady," Diant asked, "Is that Vago trainer your rival? He seems familiar." Kady responded, "Yes, Vago is my rival. Though he does get a bit annoying." "I see." Diant mumbled to himself. "Jarvis?" Diant turned his attention to Jarvis. Jarvis noticed. "What happened between us? All I remember was waiting at the airport for you to get the tickets." Jarvis sighed. "Dude, we got a lot to talk." Jarvis replied.

Chapter 12

"So what happened was," Jarvis began to explain to Diant. "You remember the ticket part... Good.. So, after we uhh.. Oh yeah! After I got the tickets, a trainer by the name of Vago, an old school friend of Kady, asked her out. Of course, Kady said no politely. But, Vago started confessing and stuff and slowly started scaring Kady from the confessions and Kady again, said no. So then, Vago said that he'll be Kady's rival to win her heart. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention. We took the plane and left to Kanto and then, Johto. You developed some attitude along the way. And we trained to take on the region's gym leaders. Vago keeps appearing, and keeps losing. Oh, and you help save Blossom from a Houndour. (Blossom smiled at this.) So that's how we met. And recently, we faced Vago with that Spinarak named: Aster. Hence where we are right now". Jarvis then explained the little details of the trip. "Wow. I missed so much!" Diant realized at the end of the explanation. "Forgive me Kady. I didn't know what came over me to suddenly act this way!" Kady smiled and said, "Its alright Diant. As long as you're safe." Kady checked her bag and looked at shop. "C'mon, let's go shopping."

Chapter 13

After shopping, the team saw a burned down shrine. Blossom wondered what it was for. Later, Kady noticed a boy going into the shrine. "Guys?" Kady called her Pokemon. "Let's go to the shrine." Kady secretly followed the boy who went in the shrine. At the door, Kady saw the exact same boy taking on a battle against what seemed to be his rival. Jarvis got closer to the fight. "Jarvis!" Blossom whispered loudly, "What are you doing?" Jarvis turned to Blossom. "I'ma check out the fight!" Jarvis replied quietly. Diant followed Jarvis. "You too?" Blossom asked. "Not really. I'm just looking out for my friend Jarvis." Diant replied. "Cool. A Quilava and a Croconaw." Jarvis tried his best not to yell to not be noticed from the fight. Diant suddenly became interested. "But doesn't the Croconaw have the type advantage? I bet the Croconaw would win." Diant told Jarvis. "Yeah but, look at how the red haired guy treats the guy. I'd bet berries on the Quilava." Diant looked at Jarvis. "You really wanna bet? I'd bet my stack of berries that the Croconaw would win." Jarvis shook Diant's paw. "You're on Diant." Blossom was still behind Kady who was observing the battle. "Why would anyone wanna battle in a place like this?" Blossom asked Kady. Kady shrugged. "Oooh. That seemed critical!" Said Jarvis. "I didn't know they could learn electric type moves." Said Diant about the Quilava. "Me neither. So, looks like the Quilava has a chance now." Jarvis commented. "So it seems." The battle ended with quilava winning with Wild Charge... And Diant giving Jarvis a stack of berries. The red haired rival payed the boy his winnings and left the shrine without noticing Kady and her team. However, the boy noticed the luxio and poochyena. The boy grabbed 2 ultraballs and threw it at the 2 pokemons. Jarvis and Diant got hit with the pokeballs, but they didn't open. "Ow! Hey!" Jarvis growled. The boy was surprised that the ultra balls didn't work. Jarvis and Diant got into their fighting position. But, the Quilava got in the way to protect the boy /his trainer. Kady ran towards her Pokemon. And Blossom followed. "What the hell man!" Kady yelled at the boy. "Don't you know that you can't take someone else's pokemon?!" The boy was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were yours." "Kid, what are you doing in a place like this?" The boy pointed at the 3 legendary Pokemon. Kady gasped. "I- is that?" The boy nodded. It's Suicune, Entei, and Raikou!" Kady recognized. "I thought they're myths!" Blossom commented. "I'm going to confront them." The boy told Kady. "You can speak to Pokemon?" Kady asked as she wonders if the boy has the same gift as her. "Somewhat. I understand my Quilava." Jarvis stared at the Quilava. They gave each other respectable glances. "But, why?" Kady asked the boy. "I'm looking for Lugia and Ho-oh." Kady seemed confused. "Lugia? Ho-Oh? What do you want to do with them?" Kady asked, seeming interested. "I always dreamed of controlling them... I'm planning to become a Pokemon Master... Anyways, I gotta go. Suicune is waiting." Kady then asked, May I watch?" The boy shrugged. The boy went downstairs and approached the legendaries. Kady and her team watched from upstairs. Then, the 3 legendaries ran away. All but one. It was Entei. Before Entei left, he stopped and stared at Kady. Kady stared back. Then, Entei left. The boy came back upstairs. "Entei stared at you..." Kady didn't know how to respond. The boy continued, "Entei must've saw something in you. Keep an eye out for him." Jarvis wondered, "So, he is Entei... Kinda makes me feel special." Diant agreed. "I gotta go. Nice meeting you." Kady waved at the boy. "Nice meeting you too." And so, the boy left. "...Oh shoot! I didn't even ask for his name!" Kady ran outside. But it was too late, the boy was too far away. Meanwhile, the boy suddenly realized that he didn't even ask Kady's name. Back at Kady, her and her team rented a hotel. "Wow! Entei! I would've never guessed this would happen to us guys." Kady cheered for spotting a legendary. The team also cheered. "Yeah, but I'm tired. Let's go to sleep guys." Kady's team huddled together. Jarvis still blushing that Blossom is next to him. Blossom didn't seem to mind Jarvis either. And so, they fell asleep.

Chapter 14

"So, left or right?" Diant asked Kady. "I dunno... Mmmh, left!" Kady pointed left. "Your choice Master- I mean, Kady." Diant agreed. So, the team went left. The team traveled torwards the left. Blossom walked next to Jarvis. Diant rolled his eyes. "Soooo... Kady?" Blossom asked. "Hmm? Yes Blossom?" Kady replied. "I was just wondering... What's your goal?. I mean, back at the town, there was a gym. But you seemed to ignore it." Kady thought about it. "Hmm..my goal?... Well, I do want to become the strongest... But in my own way... Really, I just want to travel. Look at the world, sightsee... That kind of stuff." "Oh. I see." Blossom said. Later on, the team came across a barn. "Ooh! A barn!" Jarvis said exitedly. "Look at all those Miltanks!" Kady pointed out. "Fascinating!" Diant awed. Kady and the team continued the road. Battling some trainers, winning. The usual. Kady finally came across a town. "This place looks awesome!" Jarvis gleed. "And pretty!" Blossom added. Suddenly, a couple and their Pokemon strolled across them. Both Blossom and Jarvis tried to hide their blushes. Diant just smirked. The team reached the coast. Jarvis jumped onto the ocean, causing the water to splash onto Blossom and Diant. "Hey! No fair" Laughing Diant as he chased Jarvis onto the water. "Wait for me!" Blossom joined in. Kady stayed on land and smiled. "You guys have fun! I'ma go find us a hotel." And with that, Kady left. Blossom, Jarvis, and Diant resumed to their fun. Just then, a Marill appeared from the water. She saw Kady's team having fun, so the Marill approached the team. "Hi! I'm Marill! Can I play?" The Marill asked the team. "Sure!" Jarvis agreed. The Marill splashed with joy and played with the team. An hour later, Kady came back. "Alright team! It's getting late!" Kady called her Pokemon. "Awww!" The team along with the marill became disappointed. "Oh well. We can play tomorrow right?" The marill asked. "Lemme check." Diant ran over to Kady. When he came back, Diant told the Marill the news, "Yeah! We can play tomorrow!" The marill was filled with happiness. "Yay! Okay I'll see you tomorrow!" The marill waved at the team. "OK Marill! C'ya!" Blossom waved back. Then, the Marill sank back on the ocean. "Made a new friend?" Kady asked. "Yeah!" Diant responded. Kady smiled. "Ok, well, you'll see Marill tomorrow." Kady promised.

Chapter 15

Back at the hotel, where Kady stayed, everyone was asleep... All but a few. Diant, and the guy playing videogames next door. But that guy isn't important. Diant was having trouble sleeping. Diant kept trying to find a comfortable spot... But the bed was comfortable, really he was just worrying. Blossom woke up. "Hey, Diant." Blossom said as she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing awake? It's... Well its 5 in the morning." Diant noticed Blossom. "Oh hi Blossom. Didn't mean to wake you up." "Apology accepted. So, what's wrong?" Blossom told Diant. "I can't sleep. Something seems to be bothering me. I just can't figure out what or why." Blossom walked up to the Poochyena. "Calm down Diant, and explain." Comforted Blossom. Diant sighed and began to explain, "I don't know Blossom. I just feel like something is missing in my life." Blossom wondered. "Could it be your amnesia?" Questioned Blossom. Diant shook his head. "No, not that. I got over it. I just feel... Lonely. Not in a physical way I mean." Blossom smiled. "I think I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I ran away from my old trainer. That feeling when the whole world seems to be against you." Diant agreed. "Yeah like that. How did you got over it?" Asked Diant. "Well... I met Jarvis... I met you all. And suddenly, it went away. I don't know why, but when I'm with Jarvis. I feel safe." Diant realized, "You love him don't you?" Blossom blushed a bright red. "No, no, no, no! I, I mean-" Diant smiled. "That's ok. I think he loves you too." Diant informed. Blossom listened. "R-really?" Blossom asked. "Yeah. He blushes whenever he gets near you, or whenever you compliment him." Blossom started to realize. "He does doesn't he..." Blossom thought. "So you faced your emptiness with love." Diant began to frown. "Hey! Hey! Don't worry. I'm sure someone out there will love you Diant!" Blossom tried to comfort Diant. "Thanks Blossom. I'll look out for anyone." Diant said. "That's the spirit. C'mon. Let's go to sleep. I don't want to be late to play with Marill." Blossom convinced. "Alright... Oh and thanks." Diant thanked Blossom before both fell asleep.

Chapter 16

Morning came and Marill swam to the shore to see the sunrise. "Ahhh. Pretty." Smiled the Marill. "Oh yeah! The play date!" The Marill realized. And so, the Marill waited on the shore. Meanwhile, the team woke up. "*Yawn* Murnin guys." Kady woke up. "Morning Kady." Diant said. After eating breakfast at a local restaurant, the team left to the beach. "MARILL!" Jarvis called out. But, Marill didn't arrive. "Its still morning." Kady concluded. "Marill must still be asleep." Diant sighed "Alright, let's wait for her." 2 hours passed and Marill still didn't show up. Kady just finished a sandcastle. "Don't worry guys, just give Marill some more time." Kady said. Another hour passed. Diant grew impatient. "Something isn't right. Marill would've came by now." Diant wondered. "Diant is right. Something must've happened." Just then, (as if on cue,) a Pokemon yelled: "HEEEEEEELP!" Diant recognized the voice. "It's Marill!" Diant growled. Diant ran towards the scream. "Wait up Diant!" Kady got up and followed Diant. The rest of the team did too. Diant found the source of the scream. It was Marill! And she was being kidnapped by an infamous group known as Team Rocket! (Dun, dun, duuuuun!) Kady saw the grunts. "Hey you!" Kady yelled. "Stay away from that marill!" The Team Rocket grunts noticed Kady. "Oh great. Someone spotted us!" One grunt umm... Grunted... "Don't worry Jason. Its just a kid." The other grunt told the other. "Don't say my name! Also, don't underestimate a kid. Remember what happened to our boss?" The other grunt warned. "Alright. I wasn't going easy anyways." The 2 grunts prepared a pokeball. "Go! Zubat!" "Go! Gligar!" Diant and Jarvis growled at their opponents. Kady commanded, "Ok you two. Let's take them down!" Diant and Jarvis agreed... Till next chapter!

 **(WIP) Sorry guys. its my first story... I'm still on it... but I hoped you liked it. please leave a review. Thx! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapters 17-20

**Alright! Part 2! Originally, I wrote this on a different app. So, I copy-pasted my work to here. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I'd thought I won't get any. So thank you... You know who you are. So on to the story!**

Chapter 17

"OK Diant, I'll take out the Zubat, and you take out the Gligar." Jarvis said. "OK! Jarvis! Take Zubat down with your Strength!" Kady commanded. Jarvis grabbed a rock and forcefully threw it at the Zubat. Sadly, Zubat evaded the attack. "Zubat! Counter it with the usual!" The Team Rocket grunt ordered. "The usual?" Jarvis thought. Zubat shrieked waves at Jarvis. The sounds bounced back and forth against Jarvis. Jarvis was confused. "Where is it?" Jarvis barked at nothing. "Jarvis! You're confused!" Diant noticed. "Blossom. Switch with Jarvis. I'll take a blow for you." Blossom nodded and was sent to the field. Gligar was ordered to use Poison Sting. But, instead of Diant taking the blow, Blossom protected Diant, and took the blow, striking right at her chest. "Blossom?! What are you doing?!" Diant yelled. Fortunately, Blossom got off without a scratch and with her jaws, she shot the Gligar with Flash Cannon. Diant was shocked. "Wow! That was amazing!" Blossom smiled. "Thanks!" "So, if you can do that, what other moves can you do?" Kady asked. Blossom frowned."Well, I only know that and crunch... My old trainer made me forget some." Jarvis responded as he looked out at the distance confused, "So that's why you bit all those zubats. Something tells me that your old trainer wasn't very smart." "Uh, Johto to trainer? We have a battle!" The other grunt annoyed. "Shut up! Blossom! Use crunch on that Gligar!" The Gligar noticed Blossom's huge jaws and was intimidated. (Blossom has intimidate... just saying.) Blossom commenced to bite Gligar. Zubat was intimidated and scarred at the scene. Kady noticed. "Alright Diant! Zubat is unguarded! Strike it with Iron tail!" Diant stiffened his tail into steel and struck the Zubat with force. The Zubat screechedscreeched and fell to the ground, fainted. The Gligar was still conscious. "Oh NO!!! Zubat!" The Zubat's master worried. "Jason! Avenge my Zubat buddy!" "Hey! Don't yell at me! And stop saying my name! Gligar! Cut the wind!" The Gligar used his claws and slashed the air. (Wind cutter.) The force impacted both Diant and Blossom. Kady seemed worried for her Pokemon, but Blossom and Diant shook it off. "We're fine." Diant shrugged. Kady smiled. "Alright. Blossom, Diant, take down that Gligar!" Diant and Blossom nodded. Diant focused on a shadow ball and shot it at the Gligar. Blossom released the flash cannon aimed at Gligar. Both projectiles directly hit the Gligar. "Noooo!!!" The grunts shouted in unison. The Gligar fainted. The grunts reluctantly called back their Pokemon. "Tch. fine. You can have your stupid Pokemon." The grunts released the Marill. Marill ran towards Kady and her team. "Ahem?" Kady grinned. "*Sigh* Alright. Here you go." The grunts paid for their loss. The grunts tried to walk away, but Diant and Blossom blocked their way. "Oh holdup. We can't let you off that easy." Kady pulled out her phone and called the police. "Great." A grunt said sarcastically.

Chapter 18

The cops took away the Team Rocket grunts. "Thanks kid. We've been looking for these guys." A cop thanked Kady. "Oh, just doing the right thing." Kady replied. The cops left. "What's going on?" Jarvis was still confused. Diant smacked some sense into Jarvis. "Ow, but thanks." Jarvis said. Blossom hugged Kady. "Yay! I won!" Kady hugged Blossom back. The Marill nervously walked towards the team. "Umm, I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble." Diant smiled. "It's OK Marill. Really." Marill smiled and asked, "Umm... we can still play right?" The team looked at their trainer. Kady smirked. "Well, you guys earned it." "Yay!!" The Pokemon cheered.

Chapter 19

The day was almost over. The Pokemon had fun. Nighttime is coming. Kady called her team. The Marill returned to the ocean. The Marill couldn't sleep. "Damm. Why can't I sleep?" The Marill thought. Hours passed and Marill still couldn't sleep. She then came to the conclusion that, she feels like she owes Kady and her team for saving her life. Later that morning, The Team was about to leave the town. But, before they left, they went to the beach, hoping to find the marill. The Marill was there in fact. "Hi Marill." Kady greeted. The Marill waved. Jarvis told the Marill about leaving the town. "Oh. So you guys came back here to say goodbye to me. Am I correct?" The team nodded. "Aww. That's so sweet of you... I hope you all have a safe trip." The Marill smiled.

Chapter 20

Just as the team left, Marill felt guilty all of a sudden. Suddenly, the Marill had an idea! She decided to join Kady and her team. The Marill ran towards the exit of the town, barely catching the team. "Wait!" The Marill yelled. Kady noticed the Marill. Kady and her team stopped. "Wassup?" Jarvis asked the Marill. Short of breath, the Marill took a deep breath before saying, "I wanna join your team!!!" Kady and her team was surprised at her response. Kady thought of it for awhile before making her conclusion, "Hmmm. Alright. Why not? We could use another member." The Marill cheered. "Welcome to the team." Diant smiled. "Yay! Now that you got me, what's my name?" The Marill asked. Kady thought of it for a minute. "Hmm. How about... May?" "I love it!" May jumped for joy. "Then, it's settled. Welcome to the team, May." And so, the tea- "Holdup, holdup. Wait a minute!" Jarvis interrupted. (-_-) "What should we call our team?" Jarvis asked Kady. Kady thought of it for awhile, before coming to a conclusion. "I got it! We're called: Team Aura!" "Sounds good." Diant agreed. "I like it." Blossom agreed also. "It's great!" May also agreed. Jarvis just nodded. And so, Team Aura, now with a new member, continued on their journey.

 **Welp, that's the end of that. I hope you like it. Sorry if its short. The previous chapter was already written... and I don't have a lot of time making something that long. But still, I hope u like. Be sure to review this story. It helps on making the story better. Also, thank you:**

 ** _Katryna 15_** **and _LE3 101._**


	3. Chapters 21 & 22

Hi guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the huge absence. I'ma start making the team travel to johto places... since this fic is in the Johto region. what I mean to say, I will name where the team goes. hope you don't mind. also, I don't own Pokemon... I don't think anyone here does.

Chapter 21

So team Aura traveled back on the road. Night fell during the journey. So, Kady and her team sets a tent near the ranch. "OK guys!" Kady said, "Time to eat!" Kady pulled out some berries from her bag and gave each team member an equal amount of berries. The team talked amongst each other. "Hey, so how long have you guys been together?" May asked Kady about Jarvis and Diant. "These guys? Well, in a few more months, it will be 4 years now." Kady smiled. Jarvis realized what Kady said. "Oh yeah! Man, has it been that long?" Jarvis questioned. Kady nodded. "I joined only a couple of weeks ago." Blossom added. "It seems so long though." After finishing their meals, the team went to sleep. The team woke up with morning rain. Kady took down the tent as quick as she could and ran towards the ranch. "Phew, I guess we gotta stay here for a bit." Kady mentioned. Lady checked if all of her team members are attended. "-Aaand, May. Yep We're all here." Kady checked. Suddenly, a strange sound came from the ranch. Team Aura went inside the ranch to check. Inside the ranch, was 2 children taking care of a sick Miltank. "Oh my goodness!" Kady exclaimed. Diant spoke to the Miltank, "Hey there, what's wrong, poke-brother?" The Miltank coughed before saying, "Ugh. I'm sick. I feel weak... I don't know what's wrong with me." The 2 kids asked Kady if she has any berries to spare. "Yeah sure! Lemme check." Kady rushed in her bag, searching for spare berries. She gave the kids 3 Oran berries. The children happily accepted the berries and began feeding the Miltank the berries. Still, the Miltank was sick. Kady began to check the Miltank's pulse. Then, it's temperature. After a quick check-up, Kady came to a conclusion that the Miltank was suffering from poison. Kady then, fed the Miltank a pecha berry. The Miltank slowly, but surely, began to feel much better. "Oh good. You're getting better."May worried. The children grew happily. "Thank you so much miss!" The children thanked. Kady placed her hand on the back of her head. "Aww, it's nothing really. I'm just doing what's right." Kady told the kids. One of the kids gave Kady some of their famous Moo Moo milk. "Oh no, really. I can't accept." Kady tried to reject the offering. "No miss. It's for you. We wanna thank you for helping. I'm sure Harper (the Miltank) here also says thanks." The children offered again. Kady accepted. So, Kady reached in from her bag and pulled out some more pecha berries. "Here, grow these in your garden. If any more of your Pokemon friends are ever sick from poison, be sure to give them these." The children happily accepted. "Thank you again!" One of the kids thanked. The other commented, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you miss! I wanna help others!" Kady was flattered. "Aww thanks." The rain slowly stopped. "Well, it's time for us to go." Kady and her team waved at the kids. The kids waved back. Team Aura returned to their travels. Not a few moments later, Vago stopped Kady. "I saw what you did with the Miltank. That was very kind of you." Vago complimented. "Thanks Vago. But why are you here?" Kady questioned. "Psst. Blossom." May whispered, "Who is that?" Blossom responded, "That's Vago. Kady's rival." May then, understood. "Well, I heard that some Team Rocket guys was in your way. So, I worried and rushed to see you." Vago said. Kady responded, "Well, I took them down. The cops came in for them. So, you don't have to worry." Vago sighed and smiled. "You took down some of Team Rocket's people? Alright. I want to battle you to see if it's true!" Kady chuckled, "I knew you were gonna say that." Kady prepared for battle.

Chapter 22

Kady summoned Jarvis to the battle while Vago summoned Wesley. "OK Wesley! Try out that new move of yours!" Vago commanded. Jarvis thought what could the new move be. Kady yelled, "Jarvis! Whatever it is, dodge it!" "I know that!" Jarvis replied. Suddenly, Jarvis felt a painful headache (Psychic). "What's wrong Jarvis?" Diant wondered. "I- Aargh! I'm getting a headache!" In the end, Jarvis subdued the pain. "Jarvis! Double kick okay?" Kady commanded. Vago warned Wesley to use sand-attack. Jarvis jumped and landed 2 kicks right at Wesley's face. It was super effective... but Wesley endured! (As with the sand-attack... Jarvis jumped over it!) "Wesley!! Are you alright?!" Vago worried. Wesley's knees were shaking. Sweat fell from his face. "I can't go on..." Wesley barked... But, Vago doesn't speak Pokemon. Vago understood either way sprayed a potion on Wesley's wounds. Jarvis took the time to charge up his attack. "Jarvis! get ready to shoot!" Kady coded for a thunderbolt. Yellow filled Jarvis' eyes. Static surrounded Jarvis. Wesley released his best move: Giga impact! Wesley charged at Jarvis at full force. Jarvis unleashed a thunderbolt at Wesley. The forces locked at each other... Ashes spread everywhere... Finally, Wesley fainted. Jarvis was tired out. Both Vago and Kady had to change Pokemon. "You did good Jarvis." Kady smiled. May appeared into the battle. "May?! What are you doing?" Everyone (in Team Aura) questioned. "I wanna try!" May pleaded. Kady sighed and told Vago to go easy on May. May didn't seem to mind. "Umm... OK? Go Vergil!" Vago yelled. "Hey! It better not be that stupid, oh... Hey babe." Without being told (and without knowing the move either), Vergil used attract... but it didn't work. May just wanted to test herself out in battle. Vergil was sad about this. "OK May, what can you do?" Kady whispered to May. May whispered back what moves she knows. "Alright. That's good. May! Use that first one you told me!" May curled herself into a ball. and began to roll over to Vergil. Vergil knows that move too well. But that notice was too late because, May squished Vergil (Rollout). Vergil was commanded to use poison bomb. Even though it was a direct hit, May came back rolling stronger and took down Vergil once again. Vergil shot another poison bomb at his foe, but May came back at him, finishing Vergil off. "Vergil! No, No!" Vago retrieved Vergil, fainted. May rolled in circles, waiting for her next opponent. Vago reluctantly chose Kim for the battle. Kim was nervous. "O-Ok, Kim... Use Dark pulse!" May charged at Kim. And before Kim could release dark pulse, May took down Kim with only one hit. Kim fainted. "Yay! Awesome job May!" Team Aura cheered. But After May stopped rolling, she fell to the ground. Everyone was concerned about it. "H-help..." May weakly cried. May was badly poisoned. Vago and Kady ran towards the nearest town; Back to Ecruteak City.


End file.
